El club de las alturas
by SilentDrago
Summary: Podrán estar en el aire, pero Skyla quiere "ver el cielo" con Elesa (YURI).


**Hola a todos, aquí SilentDrago. Hace un tiempo, publiqué mi primera historia en esta sección, en donde dije que quizás podría traer una historia _yuri_ en el futuro. Pues bien, al final la historia _yuri_ surgió en mi cabeza y aquí la traigo para ustedes. No los sigo haciendo esperar, así que los dejo y nos vemos abajo con más.**

* * *

**El club de las alturas**

En los cielos de Unova, un avión rompía con la calma habitual. Dos de las líderes de gimnasio de la región iban a bordo con rumbo desconocido. Una de ellas, rubia y de ojos azules, miraba las nubes por la ventana, sin preocuparse de nada más. La otra, también de ojos azules pero con el cabello rojizo, era quien piloteaba el avión. De tanto en tanto miraba de reojo a su compañera y sonreía, de la misma manera que lo hacía la Emolga que se encontraba cerca de ellas.

―¿Segura de que ese lugar es tranquilo? ―preguntó la rubia.

―Completamente. He estado ahí varias veces y es un sitio excelente para desconectarse del mundo. Ya lo verás ―respondió la pelirroja.

Elesa, líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Nimbasa y modelo profesional, necesitaba un largo descanso tras varios meses de trabajo intenso, y qué mejor que irse a una playa solitaria en compañía de Skyla, la líder del gimnasio Mistralton y su novia desde hacía un tiempo. Ambas habían sido buenas amigas durante muchos años, pero los sentimientos entre ambas surgieron de manera evidente y decidieron dar el siguiente paso en su relación. Por suerte, contaban con el apoyo del abuelo de Skyla, quien era un gran fan de Elesa; cuando supo que esta y su nieta eran pareja, el anciano se puso de parte de la entrenadora de Pokémon eléctricos, diciéndole a Skyla que la cuidara y que aprendiera un par de cosas de ella.

Por alguna razón, la electricidad y el vuelo se combinaban bastante bien entre ambas.

Volviendo a lo que ocurría en el avión, la piloto, aunque concentrada en el camino y enfocada en llegar a su destino, no podía evitar pensar de vez en cuando en el despampanante cuerpo de su novia. Ya había tenido la suerte de verla desnuda, y el recordar aquellas noches de pasión hacía que su temperatura corporal se elevara unos cuantos grados. No obstante, como alguien profesional, Skyla no podía dejarse llevar por la calentura; cuando llegara a la playa podría darle rienda suelta a su pasión.

«Cálmate, Skyla. Ahora lo importante es otra cosa».

O eso pensaba. Las ganas la estaban consumiendo, y aunque todavía era capaz de mantener al avión en su curso, su cabeza se llenaba de a poco de pensamientos lujuriosos.

«Elesa…, me encantas. Tan segura de ti misma, tan hábil, con un cuerpo tan bien formado. Eso no es extraño siendo tú una modelo. Y pensar que yo ya te he visto desnuda… ¡Deja de pensar en esas cosas! ¡Las obscenidades pueden esperar!... ¿O no?... ¡Sí, pueden esperar!... ¡¿A quién quiero engañar?! ¡Quiero que tú y yo hagamos el amor ahora mismo! ¿Acaso es malo? ¡Las parejas hacen cosas así! _¡Nosotras ya lo hemos hecho!»._

―¿Pasa algo? ―le preguntó Elesa al notarla un tanto rara.

―¡¿Qué?! ¡No, no, no, no, no, no, no! No me pasa nada.

―¿En serio?

La especialista en Pokémon eléctricos se acercó a su novia a una distancia peligrosa, haciendo que Skyla empezara a sentir los nervios.

―Skyla, te conozco desde hace años. Sé cuando algo te inquieta.

Viéndose acorralada, la de Ciudad Mistralton decidió confesar:

―… La verdad… es… que quiero tener sexo contigo ahora mismo.

―¿Ah?

―Eso… Quiero tener sexo contigo ahora mismo.

Elesa se sorprendió. Sabía que su novia podía ser algo enérgica, pero no se esperaba algo como eso.

―¿En serio? ―preguntó aún dudosa. Skyla solo asintió tímidamente―. ¿En serio no puedes esperar hasta que lleguemos?

―Podría, pero… ―hizo un breve alto― el mirarte y notar lo hermosa que eres… Bueno, la carne es débil.

Elesa miró fijamente a Skyla. Siempre le pareció una chica atractiva, y el espectáculo de su desnudez también despertaba sus bajas pasiones, pero ella sabía cómo controlarse. Tras tomar una gran bocanada de aire, se acercó a la piloto y besó su mejilla.

―¡Elesa!

―¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedo ser cariñosa con mi novia?

Avergonzada, Skyla agachó un poco la mirada, pero no demasiado; con el avión andando, descuidarse era peligroso.

―Tal vez esto ayude a calmarte un poco.

En realidad, el beso causó el efecto contrario. Las ganas de Skyla se acrecentaron y, soltando peligrosamente los controles, se abalanzó sobre Elesa.

―¡S-Skyla!

―Lo siento, amor. No puedo más.

―¡EL AVIÓN!

El grito sacó a la maestra de Pokémon voladores de su calentura por un momento.

―¡Rayos, tienes razón!

No tomó los controles, eso sí, sino que hizo algo que podría permitirle el seguir con lo suyo.

―Encendí el piloto automático. Así no tendremos que preocuparnos de que el avión se caiga.

―Eh…

―Tranquila, he recorrido esta ruta cientos de veces. No hay grandes contratiempos y todavía falta para llegar a la playa.

Sabiendo que ya no podría disuadir a Skyla de lo que planeaba hacer, Elesa se levantó un poco y comenzó a desnudarse. Aunque ya estaban en el cielo, esperaba que la de Mistralton la hiciera elevarse más allá de las nubes.

Entre tanto, Emolga se posó en el respaldo de la silla del piloto. Lo único que podía hacer era mirar tanto al frente como a las entrenadoras en el suelo, atenta a cualquier contratiempo.

* * *

**Hasta aquí la historia. No olviden dejar sus _reviews_.**

**Primero lo primero, el título tiene su razón de ser. Coloquialmente se denomina _Club de las alturas_ (en inglés, _Mile high club_) a aquellas personas que han tenido sexo en un avión en vuelo. Dicen que el primero en hacerlo fue el sujeto que inventó el piloto automático, pero no puedo afirmarlo con seguridad.**

**Pasando a las protagonistas, debo decir que este es mi _ship yuri_ favorito de toda la franqucia, más que el Cynthia x Dawn, más que el Lillie x Moon y más que el Gloria x Marnie. Estas dos tienen un algo que me llama la atención y que me hace verlas juntas. Quizás lo del Nexo Recuerdo tenga algo que ver.**

**Ahora, para aquellos que esperaban ver la ****«acción****», lo lamento. Soy malo escrbiendo _lemon_, así que cada quien imagine lo que desee.**

**Una última cosa, lo del abuelo de Skyla siendo fan de Elesa es porque él aparece en el anime y se declara como tal (P.D.: Todavía no supero lo de Cilan con ese disfraz XD).**

**Sin nada más que decir, SilentDrago se despide de momento.**


End file.
